OneManGuild
by HentaiHavenOFFICIAL
Summary: Hello Readers! Hope you enjoy. - As the king of a game known as The Garden, a computer game, and the leader of a deity-ranked Guild, Free! how could he move away from all that into Virtual Reality? [The Garden, popular MMORPG, is shutting down. The developers have hyped up a new VRMMORPG, and it will release In a week!] So. This was how he, a man at the top of Computer Gami
1. Ch1

Posted on Wattpad as Quotev

Posted on Webnovel as Quarantinne

My eyes glowed an ethereal green as I crunched keys and spammed my mouse. Six computers besides me were also being used, but there was no one operating them. It was only a string, green in colour and attaching to the man near it as he played an MMORPG, The Garden, seriously. On each screen was a character, with legendary equips and skillful movements massacring mobs and players as they completed a Raid.

The man leaned back, "Haha, finally. I'm the top ranked Guild!" On the screen I front of him was a list of players, each with an underscore and a class name. _SpiritMage was the top Damage Dealer, with the _Swordsman coming in a close second. Naturally, these were the raid stats. Underneath them, many items could be seen flowing into a chest icon.

All of the accounts logged off, except for one, Wujin. The computers, as if matching the accounts, were also offline. My name is Wujin. What you saw, was my ability. I call it Spirit Magic. No one else in the world, as far as I know, can do this. I turned on the television. It opened up to some news channel.

"Alright Linda, thank you for sharing. In other news, the MMORPG, The Garden, will be shutting down tommorrow and the Developers are releasing a Virtual Reality game, Transcendence."

I laughed. It must be April, again. I opened my phone, only to be shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me!?"

It wasn't a joke. It wasn't April. It wasn't any holiday. I began hyperventilating, my magic soothing me with its warm presence.

"Next week, the game will launch. The Developers have given every account in the top three guilds early access privileges-"

I turned off the news, this was all I needed to hear. "Early Access?" I smiled. I stood, and looked at the pile of VR Suits in the corner of my room. My fans had sent them, obviously. Headsets, where did I put them? I lifted up a few boxes and saw them. "Ah. There they are."

I put one on my head, and it fit like a glove. It is powered up, a comical icon appearing with some music. I logged in, my eyes selecting at the keys for my username and password, and then those keys appearing on the screen. This could be seen on 13 other headsets, but I paid them no mind.

"So they didn't lie. I really do have Early Access."

I got up and put on the suit, and lied back down. I blinked, and grabbed out for the Icon of the game. I've never used VR, so it was the only one available.

[DING]

[

Welcome to Transcendence. Please customize your character.

]

A large amount of body sizes appeared on the screen, I picked a lithe swimmer physique. I hummed as I scrolled through the hair colors, picking a blue/green. My username, huh? I typed in Wujin.

[

Taken.

]

I blinked. "Okay, then..." I typed in _MagicSwordsman.

[

Accepted.

]

DING

[

Your account is being saved, please wait.

]

DING

[

Choose your Class.

]

Hm, my name is Magic Swordsman, so I'll pick that.

DING

[

Class Chosen: Divine Sorcerer

]

"What the *?" I was annoyed. This isn't... Whatever. I began moving my way through settings, until I got to my Name Settings. One free reset? Damnit!

[

Name Reset. _DivineSorcerer

]

There was no ding this time. Weird, oh well. I exited settings, and I opened the door on the loading screen, adjusting to my new body. Thirteen accounts spawned around me, all of them being my 'alts.'

I began looking through the Game Menu. Spells, Stats, Inventory... where is it? Party Menu? Maybe, if I can't make a Guild. I looked at the bottom. "Ah! Guild Creation."

DING

[

Guild Name:

Joining Users:

DivineSorcerer

Assassin

Dwarf

HolyKnight

Swordsman

Magician

Guardian

Summoner

BeastMaster

Warlock

Archer

Blademaster

Healer

Weaponsmith

]

Oh. A Holy Knight? I haven't seen that class before. It must be pretty strong. Guild Name, I suppose, will be Wujin. I want this to be as similar as possible.

DING

[

Guild Created.

]

There. I looked at the online list, only me and my other characters were on. We were in a lush green forest, and it wasn't hard to tell there were beasts nearby. Me, the Healer, and the Magician sat down and began meditating to unlock our Mana. The other accounts began to locate beasts and beat them down, probably. Im pretty sure this was the case, because I was getting a constant stream of EXP.

In my conscience, the world began turning blue as I felt refreshed, and I began to pace around, occasionally stopping to meditate on a spot.

DING

[

Mana Bar unlocked.

SKILLS Unlocked:

Meteor {LV 250}

Fireball {LV 1}

Detonate {LV 15}

Barrier {LV 1}

Hellpit {LV 500}

Sinkhole {LV 25}

Train yourself and make your own spells to get more Magic Skills!

]

I gasped. I can only use two of these spells, are you kidding me!? I grumpily exited meditation, seeing my Magician and Healer account doing the same. "Did either of you get Teleport?" I asked, curiously. The Magician nodded. "Teleport us to _Swordsman." Once again, the Magician nodded and the air around us contorted as we vanished, appearing next to the Warrior group. I looked at my level, and nodded.

"Very well, guys. Hunt until the Official Release." They nodded and all ran off. I followed after _Healer. As we ran through the forest, we heard a roar, and we changed directions toward where he roar had come from. I opened my stats. I saw I had 40 unused stat points, so I gave myself 20 INT and 20 WIS. Instantly, my mana bar increased to a Maximum of 1000, and I regained 25 points per minute. I was wondering why my INT and WIS were already so high, when starting stats were supposed to be 10, but it didn't matter.

A dark ominous figure lied ahead, it's shadow just visible through the foliage. I stopped, and began to concentrate.

"Barrier!" I cast a Barrier around us, and snapped my fingers as 25 fireballs appeared. Instantly, my mana was drained, enough to keep the barrier up for only a minute. I grinned crazily at the bear, but began to feel the Mana Exhaustion.

I pointed my hand at the, what I could now see was a black bear, and I spoke excitedly. "Fireball!" A large fiery explosion occurred and I gained 3 levels. I'm already level fifteen, I forgot how easy it is to get starter levels! I canceled the barrier with a wave, and put the loot from the Bear into my inventory. 47 Copper and a Hide. This wasn't too bad!

A Large text appeared in front of my face.

[

The First Armorsmith has joined! Welcome _Armorsmith!

]

I got a tick mark. I didn't know who this guy was! The name was pretty much an indication that they were from my Guild! What the hell, man!?

I heard him speak in global chat.

"Holy Hell, The Wujin Clan is on!" He shouted.

"Change your name, you weirdo!" I growled.

"Can I join your guild? I can see you don't have an Armorsmith yet!" He sounded smug.

"Maybe, give me a minute." I changed to Guild Chat. "_Magician, Teleport to me." I spoke calmly, but even I knew I was pretending to be calm. I was angry. A large blue runic formation appeared under my feet, as _Magician appreared.

"Teleport _Armorsmith here." I grunted, as Magician began using the last of her Mana to Teleport him to us. A nearly invisible string of Mana exited my body as he appeared, and it stuck the back of his neck as he fully materialized. "Change your name to Retarded Monkey." His eyes glazed as he nodded, his name vanishing and reappearing as 'Retarded Monkey.'

DING

[

SKILL Learnt:

Divine Persuasion {LV 0}

]

I looked dumbly at the pop up, and I backed away from him. "_Magician, _Healer, back away about 5m from him." They nodded and jumped backwards.

I removed the string and smirked at him as he 'woke up.' He immediately understood his mistake, and pulled out the Home crystal. If he had a few more seconds, he probably would have gone back to the starting area. Too bad I wasn't giving him any time.

"Detonate!"

The man exploded into ashes, as I gained half a level. "Haha, this is what Dumb Monkeys get when they mess with Wujin!" I spoke this in global chat to rub it in. A large voice symbol appeared near where the starting location is.

"* you, Wujin clan!"

I grinned as I picked up his starter items. He would now progress much slower. I chucked them into my inventory and sold them. I whistled, "20 copper. That's pretty good!"

DING

[

For getting the First Kill of the Game,

You have received x1 Giftpack!

Open?

Y/N

]

I looked dumbfounded at it. I clicked open.

[

LOOT:

Divine Sorcerer TITLE

Divine Magician Spell Tome {fractured} x1

Crown of Wujin x1

Guild Hall Token x1

Gold Coin x5

]

"HOLY *!" I gasped out, as I fell backward in shock. This was too overpowered! The Crown of Wujin!? This was obviously an Easter Egg for my Guild! A Guild Token... So Rare! The last time it was given out it was wasted by a noob who didn't know how to make a Guild Base! It removes the Costs! Holy *!

I stood up, dusting off my clothes as I looked at _Magican and _Healer. "You two, work together and hunt. Tell the others about the Guild Hall. It should be done by the time the Game is released."

They immediately dashed off after nodding. "Inventory!" I spoke, a large menu popping up before me. I reached my hand and grabbed a token. I instinctively transferred Mana and used it.

I was brought to a White Space. "Just like I remember!" I shouted, getting irrationally it excited at being able to make my Guild Hall for free. Immediately, I made an ominous and unwelcoming forest landscape. A large rectangular hole, the bottom seemingly a void, and began to design.

Quite a few hours later...

I breathed out. Just by looking, the Guild Hall had 10 floors, each with hundreds of monsters and obstacles. This was, of course, to defend against Raiders. I sat down. There were 100 floors in total, 10 above ground, and 90 below ground. Why go so overkill?

It's because my Guild is famous. Naturally, we will have a lot of attackers. They won't know about the underground floors. So when they complete the first 10, we'll greet them with a Guild Hall map. Hopefully this will deter them, but if not we will he waiting at floor 100.

I exited Creation Mode, and looked at my Titles Page. The title Divine Sorcerer gave unimaginable buffs. However, I couldn't use it... until level 560.

[

Divine Sorcerer

2,500,000 Magic DPS

500,000 Mana

-75% Magic Cost

{LV 560}

]

I sighed. I opened my inventory again, and looked at the stats of The Wujin Crown.

[

Wujin Crown

100 STR

50 DUR

250 STM

25 INT

25 WIS

{LV 75}

]

I sighed again. This was... impossible for me to use right now. I bought a couple mattresses from the Game Shop. I placed them, and began to sleep on floor 10. What a happy ending!


	2. Ch2

I fell asleep on the bed, and another screen popped up. I sighed, and decided I'd kick the person who designed the sleep system. That, however, would have to be later.

[

Would you like to SIGN OUT

Y/N

]

I grunted, and clicked the Yes button. Immediately, the dark space around me morphed into reality. I removed my helmet at got changed into a red plaid t-shirt with some black pants.

"Damnit, all my other clothes are dirty!"

I sighed as I gave up, and walked outside. I needed some food, VR couldn't satiate hunger and thirst, after all. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened Flappy Bird.

tap tap. Taptaptaptaptaptap*

"*."

tap tap. taptaptap. tap. taptaptaptaptap.*

"*."

I walked down the sidewalk, slightly angry at the game. I continued tapping, only to die as I bumped into some moron. I glared at him as he looked at me arrogantly. "Watch where you're going, *face." I spewed out hatefully, as he also began glaring at me.

"Apologize, you fat twink!" He said this with a smirk on his face. Oh, how I wanted to beat him up! I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in front of me and I said, angrily;

"Come into that ally way. Let's duke it out, you retard! I'll beat your * you'll cry to heaven!" I threw him back after letting go of his shirt and walked into the alleyway. There weren't cameras here. He smirked again, and threw a punch.

I ducked, and rammed my head into his abdomen and I continually kneed his groin. I could hear him start groaning in pain, until he slammed my back with his hands.

"* your mom!"

As he was ready to kick me, a large green some encircled me as I floated up to me feet. "* my mom? * your sister!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into his face, a green aura surrounding it. He immediately toppled down.

"Holy crap! What kind of monster are you!?"

Who said that? This guys mouth isn't moving. What the *? I looked up from him to see another guy. I was already drained, I shouldn't go into another fight, but...

"I'll keep your secret! Don't hurt me!"

I glared at him as I stepped over the ugly persons body. I noticed he had a VR suit and Helmet in a bag, and I thought of something. "You. Have your heard of the Wujin clan?" I asked him, not polite at all.

"Yeah, why?"

I smiled, relieved I could resolve this. I didn't like people impersonating us, but many regular people had joined my last Guild. "How about you join it, and not speak of this incident?" He looked a bit shocked, but then immediately said yes. "Alright then. I'm sure you know how our usernames work. Pick a name that's a class, but with an _ in front of it."

He nodded, his crazy blonde hair tied into a pony tail swaying as he did so. That's kind of... feminine? Also, his clothes are... whatever. He walked away. "Wait! Give me your phone number." We exchanged, as I left him behind in the alleyway to go shop. I walked up to the front door, breathing a bit heavily, and opened it.

Time skipping to Game Release. Plot Time, woohoo!

I excitedly put the suit on, stretching my arms and legs as I put the helmet on and lied on the bed. The same, comical icon appeared as it started up. I grabbed toward the game, and appeared In the Guild Hall. Many notifications as 'the first _ class joined, welcome them!' appeared, but I just loved them to my back.

"Guild Channel." I ordered, my voice channel switching. "Head to the Guild Hall, 10th floor." Immediately, I could see on my map 13 dots appear and rapidly advance.

creak*

The door opened, and I spoke. "What level are all of you? I'm level... Holy *!" I fell backwards, shocked. "I'm level 79!" All of the guild members spoke, each of them being at level 75. Guild EXP share was really...

I looked in Global chat, and saw _Voidmage talk about something- hold on, _Voidmage? Didn't that guy tell me that was his username? Yeah. It was definitely _Voidmage.

"Guild player Invite _Voidmage!" A large screen appeared, and _Voidmage appeared on it as he materialized introns of us. "Alright, Guild. Greet Voidmage here, introduce yourselves."

"_DivineSorcerer"

"_Assassin"

"_Dwarf"

"_HolyKnight"

"_Swordsman"

"_Magician"

"_Guardian"

"_Summoner"

"_BeastMaster"

"_Warlock"

"_Archer"

"_Blademaster"

"_Healer"

"_Weaponsmith"

I introduced my Game character as well. "Everyone, meet _Voidmage." They did, in a monotone conjoined voice. "Right then. Does anyone have any EXP Stones?" _HolyKnight nodded, her golden hair swaying and her breasts jiggling as she stood and threw me a bag. Her perfect curves were distracting, but that was for a later time. I fought the bag, and looked at the amount. "This should get you around level 30." I said, and tossed him the bag. He immediately absorbed them, and began messing with his stats.

I sighed, "Everyone, go hunt mobs." They nodded and vanished, Voidmage in the corner still assigning points. I began doing the same. "Stats."

[

DivineSorcerer

Divine Sorcerer

75.000 HP

26.000 Mana

1.000 MP/Minute

29 Gold

{

230 STR

450 INT

450 WIS

140 END

360 FTH

107 LUK

75 CHR

300 AGL

}

{

SKILLS

Meteor Locked

Fireball

Detonate

Barrier

Hellpit Locked

Sinkhole

Divine Persuasion

}

{

TITLES

Divine Sorcerer

2,500,000 Magic DPS

500,000 Mana

-75% Magic Cost

{LV 560}

}

{

ITEMS

Gold x29

Raw Hide

Wujin Crown [LV 75}

}

]

Holy *... I tapped the Wujin Crown, and it appeared on my head. I smirked. My guild took up to top spots In 14 classes. I thought about something. The game is free, and I have a lot more VR Helmets... so I can- I logged out and stretched my mana to the remaining VR Helmets as they logged in and began opening the game.

"Haha... Hahaha!" The Garden wasn't free to play, so I couldn't do this.

My Clan, later that day, had one hundred members. One for each class. I smiled, and relaxed. My level continuously rising because of the Guild EXP share. Ah, the benefits of a One Man Guild...


	3. Ch3

I relaxed on the bottom-most floor of my Guild Hall, as my level every minute or so dinged, the time in between getting noticeably longer. I sighed in bliss; was their anything better?

A loud alarm began ringing after a few hours, and I sighed. I tapped the Guild Channel Icon. "Everyone, come to the base. We have intruders." I growled. I hate people like this; they know they will lose! I sighed, and checked my level as I appeared on the first floor of the Guild Hall, along with 113 others. Each an every one of them was LV 50 or above, myself being the highest at LV 120.

I opened the Guild doors, gates really, to see a crowd of nearly 300 raiders, however none of them were above LV 70, so it was going to be a slaughter. I glared at them, and opened Region Chat. "Everyone. Kill them all!" I shouted with a battle cry, and began to spam Fireballs. Nearly 1.000 fiery orbs encircled my team, as they rushed to the enemy with weapons drawn.

The enemies were mortified, many exiting the battle as I shouted a single Spell. "Fireball!" A massive fan attack of boulder sized fireballs were launched as the enemy numbers dropped substantially. "Pathetic noobs! Teaming up against a Guild!" I mocked them, a smirk donning my face as they were being PK'd left and right by swords, arrows, daggers, and Magic. Many formations of incredulous size were appearing one after another until only the highest level remained, with an HP Bar of 75.

"You... how are you so powerful!? The game just released!" The bearded dwarf screamed, seemingly broken. I just smirked and whispered another spell.

"Detonate!"

He immediately bust into ashes as a screen popped up, saying 'Defense Successful.' The Guild now owns a lot of starter gear. I just sighed as I told them to continue Grinding. They all nodded and flashed away.

I stood there, amidst the now clean battlefield where a slaughter had happened moments before. I laughed, happy that my ability was so wondrous!

I brought out a crystal, and vanished back to the 10th floor. _Voidmage is level 97, which is pretty good for a normal player. However, the slaughter leveled my five times. This means I now had access to an insanely overpowered spell. I discovered it when I was training my Mana, and decided to open my fractured Spellbook. The only page in it was this.

[

Starfall

{Upgradeable}

{LV 125}

Description:

A volley of basketball sized meteors will rain from the heavens, giving divine wrath upon your enemies, dealing 5.000 DMG per meteor!

{500 Mana per Meteor}

{25.000 BASE DMG}

{5.000 FIRE DMG}

{5.000 DIVINE DMG}

]

I sat back in my mattress, and just looked in shock. Now that it was unlocked, I could see the specifics and... I could basically spam this! It was so cheap! I had so much Mana, I could probably summon hundreds! However, it forces me to summon at least five. So I can't really show off with just one. However, this was... still really overpowered! I must find the rest of the spellbook

"System shop!" I spoke, a grin on my face as I thought of something. If this works, then I am the god of the server!

I maneuvered through the shop, eventually having found what I was looking for. 'Purchase fractioned turns.' Obviously it meant only to buy the ones for stuff you already owned that were fractured. A large menu popped up, the items on it were incomparably little.

[

Divine Magician Spell Tome {2nd page}

275 Gold

]

My eye twitched. The entirety of the Guild Bank reached barley 50 gold. This... this was a bit insane, no? However, considering the spell again, I thought otherwise. I laughed, soon I would be a God in here! I exited the Guild Hall, and began to look for a Village. My Guild would need Quests or we would fall behind.

I was alarmed at a sudden notification. It was a blaring red exclamation, and it amazed me. I didn't think I would find such a place, but I was quite far from the Beginners Spawn, so it would make sense.

[

Village of Legends has been Located. Gift Pack x1 has been awarded.

Legendary Village

]

I gasped, and didn't really know how to react. The last gift pack was so overpowered! "Inventory!" I shouted, happiness edging my voice. I clicked the gift pack, and some confetti appeared on my screen.

[

Legendary Giftpack LOOT:

Legendary Wings of the Divine x1

Dark Halo x1

Divine Spell Tome {fractured page two} x1

\/ Summon \/ x1

Archmage Gloves x1

]

What the , this game spoils me! What are these items? What the *! Inventory! Item Stats!

[

Legendary Wings of the Divine

LV 0

Soulbound

Flight

150 AGL

2000 Mana

500 Mana Regent

]

[

Dark Halo

LV 0

Soulbound

15.000 Mana

2.500 Mana Regen

25.000 HP

5.000 HP Regen

-50% Mana Cost

]

I just looked blankly at them before equipping both, immediately my mana bar looked supercharged with a lighter blue and electricity surrounding it. I smiled. *rustle rustle*

"Who's there!?" I demanded, my voice confident in my own strength. A small kid with blue hair appeared and began to look at me in awe. I returned the favor after seeing what was above his head.

Civillian, LV 740

Legendary Village Civillian

'What the hell is this...'

Only a hundred words shorter than last time! Sorry for being a bad author :(


End file.
